Nachts im Klassenraum
by AliasXXX
Summary: Ein Einbruch in die Vorrratskammer von Professor Snape soll Hermine eigentlich mit dringend benötigten Zutaten für ein Projekt versorgen. Alles läuft aber ein bisschen anders als erwartet. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Sie war erwachsen und hatte nichts vor ihm zu befürchten. Eigentlich tat sie noch nicht einmal etwas Verbotenes, denn die Vorräte im Labor neben dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gehörten der Schule. Wenn Hermine nun also für ihren Unterricht einen Trank brauen wollte, der auf Gegenstände aufgetragen, diese vor jedweder Art der Verwandlung schützte, dann tat sie das mit dem gleichen Recht, mit dem der Professor für Zaubertränke seinen eigenen Unterricht vorbereitete.

Nun, dieser Professor war allerdings Severus Snape, gerade-so-Überlebender des zweiten magischen Krieges. Ein derart knappes dem Tod von der Schippe Springen wie er es erlebt hatte, hätte so manch anderen Menschen positiver für das Leben gestimmt. Ihn nicht.

Er lebte so wie eh und je. Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste hätte er unterrichten können, doch er hatte Minerva erklärt, dass er von Flüchen und dunkler Magie für drei Leben genug hätte und er deshalb lieber wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten wolle. Der alte Kerker, das alte Quartier, der alte Trott. Und eben auch das typische Verhalten.

Hermine war nun seit zweieinhalb Jahren Professorin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts, Snape war vor eineinhalb Jahren an die Schule zurückgekehrt. Was er in den vier Jahren getan hatte, die zwischen dem Ende der Todesserprozesse und seiner Rückkehr lagen, wusste keiner der Kollegen. Wie auch immer, neben dem Mysterium, das keiner so recht verstand, war er vor allem eins - ein unmöglicher Mensch.

Vom Beginn der aktuellen Diskussion an hatte Hermine gesagt, sie würde sich den Anti-Transformationstrank allein brauen, er bräuchte nichts dafür tun, sie würde nur die Zutaten benötigen.

'Dann kauf dir welche, Granger', hatte er bissig beim Frühstück geantwortet. Der nächste Versuch der friedlichen Lösung hatte in seinem Klassenzimmer stattgefunden. Wie ein Bittsteller war sie an seinem Schreibtisch erschienen.

'Die Zutaten sind da, Professor Snape, sie gehören der Schule und ich habe genauso ein Anrecht darauf, wie Sie', hatte sie mit fester Stimme erklärt. Nicht das sie Angst vor ihm hätte, nein, sie hatte ihre Stimme viel eher des Zorns wegen kontrollieren müssen.

'Prargraph 63 der Schulordnung, Granger, die Rechte des Professors für Zaubertränke gehen vor', hatte er am Schreibtisch sitzend süffisant entgegnet, ohne überhaupt zu ihr aufzusehen. Wie zu ihren Schulzeiten hatte er sie abfertigen wollen und mit seiner Rezitation hatte er ihr bewiesen, dass er sich auf diesen Moment sehr gut vorbereitet hatte.

Ihre Erwiderung mit: 'Das können Sie doch auch', hatte er zunächst für einige Sekunden stumm belächelt. Dann hatte er sich doch noch dazu herabgelassen, zu ihr aufzublicken und gesagt: 'Es ist abgezählt, alles. Mir wurde einmal eine Baumschlangenhaut aus der Vorratskammer geklaut, seit dem bin ich immer wachsam und organisiert. Mein Lagerbestand sagt mir nun, dass die Komponenten, die Sie benötigen, leider innerhalb der nächsten Woche komplett für meinen Unterricht benötigt werden. Da es in dieser Woche keine Nachlieferung geben wird, kann ich Ihnen nicht behilflich sein, so leid wie es mir auch tut.'

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte er in diesem Moment tot umfallen müssen. Abgezählt, dass sie nicht lachte. Sie kannte sie Vorratskammer genau, schließlich war sie einmal seine Schülerin gewesen und damit hatte sie sich für nahezu jede Stunde aus der Kammer bedienen müssen. Alles war im Überfluss vorhanden gewesen, immer. Auch nach der Geschichte mit der Baumschlangenhaut, an der sie nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen war. Überhaupt nicht, sie war die Beteiligte schlechthin.

Genau darum ging es sicherlich. Er war ein nachtragendes, missgünstiges Aß, das gerade eine Retourkutsche fuhr. Zweifellos wusste er um jedes Detail der Geschichte.

Aber bitte, wenn er Spielchen spielen wollte, dann sollte er sie bekommen. Hermine Granger würde weder betteln, noch würde sie in Hogsmeade für etwas bezahlen, was es hier im Überfluss gab. Das wäre ja, als wenn sie mal eben das Schlaraffenland verließe, um sich vor dessen Toren ein Eis zu kaufen.

Und so stand sie nun hier und jedweder Zorn wirkte wie weggeblasen, geblieben war nur die Anspannung, die der in ihrem zweiten Jahr, vor dem Diebstahl, in nichts nachstand.

Aber die Situation war eine gänzlich andere! Sie war im Recht. Und sie war allein, in einem Raum, in dem sie sich aufhalten durfte. Es brauchte kein Ablenkungsmanöver und die Angst, einen Schulverweis zu erhalten, sollte die Schandtat entdeckt werden, war auch längst Vergangenheit. Sie handelte im Recht, das war nicht das Kaiserreich von Severus Snape, in das sie als kleine Bauersfrau eingedrungen war. Das war ein Klassenraum, in dem sie genau so sein durfte wie er. Alles was es zu befürchten galt, sollte er sie nun tatsächlich dabei erwischen, wie sie sich nahm, was ihr zustand, war sein persönlicher Zorn.

Ein Gedanke, der nicht gerade beruhigend wirkte. So griff sie nach den Flohrfliegen, der Fledermausmilz, den Kröteneiern und dem schottischen Giftlerchenröhrling. Alles war da, in Unmengen. Abgezählt und nur für eine Woche ausreichend? Snape war einfach nur ein Arsch.

Gerade als ihre Hand sich um ein Fleckchen Mitternachtsmoos schloss, hörte sie das Klicken der Klassenraumtür.

Ihr Atem setzte aus. War nicht der persönliche Zorn die weit gefährlichere Konsequenz, als ein Schulverweis? War mit dem jetzt nicht zu rechnen? Geistesgegenwärtig löschte sie das Licht in dem kleinen Lagerraum und dann presste sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand zum Klassenzimmer. So sollte er sie nicht mit dem ersten Blick in die kleine Kammer entdecken.

Snapes Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden des Klassenraums wider. Mit jedem harten Klacken auf dem Boden, rutschte ihr das Herz ein bisschen tiefer. Er würde ihr den Hals umdrehen.

Näher und näher kam das Klick-Klack und als sie glaubte, er müsse nun direkt vor der Tür stehen, als er dort inne zu halten schien, hielt sie die Luft an.

Sie tat nichts Verbotenes, verflucht. Ihr drohte gar nichts. Genau aus diesem Grund, hielt sie auch ihren Zauberstab umklammert, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Anstelle des Geräuschs einer aufgestoßen Tür hörte sie allerdings das Scharren einer Schublade. Kurz darauf ein Seufzen, das Rascheln eines Umhangs und ein Fallenlassen auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Das Rascheln von Pergament.

Die Zeit kroch zäh dahin. Als Hermine sich fragte, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn sie niesen musste, begann ihre Nase bedrohlich zu kribbeln. Sie floh sich in das nächste Übel. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie pinkeln musste? Augenblicklich meldete sich ihre Blase.

Sie konnte unmöglich Stunden still stehen, in einem dunklen Raum, der nach Formaldehyd stank. Bei Merlin, wozu hatten die Lehrer denn ein Büro? Er musste sich doch zum Arbeitenkontrollieren nun wirklich nicht in den Klassenraum setzen. Als habe er diesen Gedanken gehört, raschelte das Pergament erneut. Es tat genau den Laut, als würde man mehrere Seiten übereinander legen und die Kanten auf die Tischplatte schlagen, um aus losen Blättern einen ordentlichen Stapel zu machen.

Er würde gehen!

Doch er tat es nicht. Die Dunkelheit schien ihre Ohren zu Höchstleistung anzustacheln - vielleicht war es aber auch das Adrenalin - denn nun war sie sich sicher, sogar zu hören, wie Snape sich auf seinem Stuhl zurecht rückte.

Hermines innere Anspannung siegte, sie musste wissen, was er da gerade tat und ob Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende dieser ätzendes Situation bestand. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht und rutschte so an der Wand ein Stück in Richtung Tür zum Klassenraum. Diese war einen Spalt geöffnet und als sie nun einen Blick um die Ecke riskierte, sah sie den Professor praktisch nahezu direkt vor sich, vornübergebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestellt, die Hände im Nacken, wo seine Finger den Haaransatz zu massieren schienen. Er stöhnte regelrecht gequält auf. Den Gedanken, dass er bei Nackenverspannungen vielleicht einfach in bequemeres Sitzmöbel wählen sollte, dachte sie gar nicht zu Ende, denn er stieß sich ein wenig vom Tisch ab und so drehte sich der Stuhl ein Stück weit. Nun stand dieser so, dass Hermine das Profil des Professors erkennen konnte. Und er mit Sicherheit jede Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel.

Erschrocken wich sie wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit. Wieder hielt sie den Atem an, rechnete damit, dass er nun aufstehen und sie stellen würde. Doch nichts geschah.

Fast nichts, denn Snape seufzte erneut.

Hatte der Mann denn kein Quartier?

Fast könnte man meinen nein, denn er ging einfach nicht. Er blieb sitzen, aber nicht vollkommen ruhig, denn Hermine hörte, dass seine Kleidung winzige Geräusche erzeugte. Dann wieder ein Seufzen, oder eher ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Als die Laute einen Sinn zu ergeben schienen, riss Hermine erschrocken die Augen auf und zweifelte an ihrem Verstand. Der schien aber die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen zu haben, denn es folgte ein metallisches Klimpern, was sehr danach klang, dass ein Gürtel geöffnet wurde und direkt danach das Schnarren eines sehr schnell geöffnet Reißverschlusses.

Das war nicht sein Ernst, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Snape veränderte hörbar die Position auf seinem Stuhl und nur kurz darauf hörte Hermine ein sehr genießerisch klingendes "Mmmh", worauf sie sich am liebsten die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt hätte. Aber es nicht tat.

Stattdessen lauschte sie sehr bewusst dem Atem des Mannes, der sich stetig zu beschleunigen schien. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die Innenflächen wurden bereits feucht. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein? Nein, bestimmt war es das auch nicht und nur um sich genau das zu beweisen, sollte sie noch einmal einen Blick um die Ecke riskieren.

Wieder rutschte sie an der Wand entlang. Durch die Drehbewegung, die er seinem Stuhl zuvor gegeben hatte, fiel ihr Blick sofort auf den Mann, ohne dass sie sich in den Türrahmen lehnen musste.

Sein Kopf ruhte nun an der hohen Stuhllehne, die Augen waren geschlossen. Die Bewegung seines rechten Armes war schon eindeutig, ein langsames auf und ab. Dennoch richtete Hermine den Blick auf seinen Schritt, der absolut frei war, weil der linke Arm entspannt auf dem gespreizten Oberschenkel ruhte.

Snapes Hose stand derart weit offen, dass sie nicht nur sah, dass der Mann sich seinen prallen Schwanz mit angeschwollener, schon fast als lila zu bezeichnender Eichel in aller Ruhe rieb, nein, ihr Blick fiel auch auf schwarze Locken, sie glaubte sogar die Hoden zwischen den Beinen zu erkennen. Offensichtlich legte er keinen gesteigerten Wert auf Unterwäsche.

Ganz sanft war er zu sich selbst und er schien es absolut nicht eilig zu haben. Was Hermine sah, war kein wildes Rubbeln. Zielführend war es wohl trotzdem, denn mit jedem auf und ab schien die glatte Haut etwas mehr zu glänzen, sie wurde feuchter, was auf den abgegangenen Lusttropfen schließen ließ. Mit einem Mal ging ein Beben durch Snapes Körper. Fast so als habe er sich verbrannt, öffnete er seine Finger. Ihr Blick flog panisch zu seinem Gesicht, in Erwartung auf den Blick eines ertappten und deshalb erschrockenen Mannes zu treffen, doch die Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und um seinen Mund lag ein regelrecht zufriedenes Lächeln. Er verzögerte.

Ihr Blick ging zurück zwischen seine Beine. Regelrecht gebannt wartete sie auf eine Fortsetzung des Schauspiels.

Als er es tatsächlich nach einigen Sekunden von neuem begann, tat er es anders als zuvor. Er rutschte noch ein Stück mehr auf dem Stuhl nach vorn, seine Hand wanderte in seine Hose und sie sah fasziniert zu, wie Snape seine Eier massierte. Nun stieß er auch wieder Laute jenseits des hörbaren Atmens aus, zunächst das zufriedene und sehr langezogene "Mmmmh", was aber von einem "Aaaaah" abgelöst wurde, als seine Linke nun den Schwanz umfasste. Er bearbeitete sich voller Genuss mit beiden Händen und Hermine konnte sehr deutlich den Moment erkennen, in dem er kam, denn kurz verharrte seine Hand, bevor die erste Fontäne aus ihm heraus spritzte und seine Hose und sein Hemd besudelte. Dieser folgten noch zwei weitere.

Als sich Snapes Atem zu beruhigen begann, zog sich Hermine wieder ins Dunkle zurück.

Zunächst hörte sie ihn seine Kleidung richten. Dann wurde sie panisch, als sie an das Waschbecken dachte, dass genau an der ihr gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigt war. Doch augenscheinlich störte sich Snape nicht an spermaklebrigen Händen, denn ein letztes Mal raschelte Papier und dann entfernte er sich hörbar von ihr. Schließlich das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. Dunkelheit, da er das Licht im Klassenraum löschte und - endlich - die Tür die ins Schloss fiel.

"Oh Merlin", stieß die Hexe mit bebender Stimme aus.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie konnte unmöglich in die große Halle zum Frühstücken gehen. Die ganze Nacht war Hermine von dem verfolgt worden, was sie gesehen hatte. Nein, was sie voller Interesse beobachtet hatte. Und Interesse war wohl auch die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Sie konnte nur froh sein, dass da zunächst sehr viel Überraschung in ihr gewirkt hatte, denn hätte sie sofort empfunden, was später mit jedem Blick in die eigene Erinnerung in ihr aufgeflammt war, sie hätte ein eigenes Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken können.

Was sie beobachtet hatte, hatte sie erregt. Unter die Dusche war sie geflüchtet, in der Hoffnung die Bilder damit fortspülen zu können, aber stattdessen hatte ihr wasserfeuchter, nackter Körper eine sehr viel bessere Möglichkeit zum Druckabbau geboten. Mit dem masturbierenden Snape vor Augen hatte sie sich gestreichelt, ihre Brüste massiert, sich selbstbefriedigt, nur um später im Bett festzustellen, dass so gar nichts abgebaut worden war.

Also, wie sollte sie jetzt in die große Halle gehen? Wie sollte sie sich neben ihn an den Frühstückstisch setzen und nicht vor Scham rot anlaufen? Gern würde sie sich sagen können, dass nichts passiert war. Snape war ja nicht einmal etwas vorzuwerfen. Außer vielleicht, dass er im Klassenraum etwas getan hatte, was eher in sein Privatquartier gehörte. Aber er hatte es in dem Glauben getan, allein zu sein. Dass er das nun nicht gewesen war, Schwamm drüber.

Hermine war kein kleines Kind, das es völlig aus der Bahn warf, von etwas wie Sex überhaupt zu hören. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau, die es völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, den Mann voller Genuss wichsen zu sehen. Weil sie sich nun vorstellte, wie es wäre, Teil seines Bemühens zu sein. Wie gut wäre er wohl darin, sie so weit zu reizen, dass sie…

Nein, daran sollte sie gar nicht denken, absolut nicht. Nicht nur, weil es verstörend bis widerlich war, sondern auch, weil solche Gedanken absolut kontraproduktiv für das Kommende sein würden. Denn natürlich machte Hermine sich zur gewohnten Zeit auf den Weg in die große Halle. Was sollte sie auch anderes tun, kapitulieren? Für wie lange? Ihm jetzt auszuweichen, würde nichts ändern, nur das Unausweichlich hinauszögern.

Scheinbar spielte ihr eigenes Handeln dafür aber keine Rolle, denn nun war sie zwar am Tisch, aber Snape war es nicht.

Dass sie darüber nicht etwa erleichtert war, sondern sogar Bedauern empfand, ließ sie beklommen schlucken.

Schluss damit! Vor ihr lag ein Wochenende und an diesem würde sie Snape aus dem Weg gehen können, ohne dass es Fragen aufwerfen würde. Und sie würde sich ablenken. Die Erkenntnis, dass eine wirkungsvolle Ablenkung sicher nur mit Sex gleichzusetzen war, hatte etwas zermürbendes an sich. Auf Entzug war sie. Das war die absolute Erkenntnis dessen, was sie empfand. Vermutlich hätte das Beobachten von jedem anderen ähnliches in ihr ausgelöst. Sie brauchte schlicht Sex.

Die Aussicht darauf war derzeit aber äußerst gering, eher wohl nicht existent. Mehr als ein Jahr war das letzte Mal nun her. Solch wehmütige Gedanken würden ihr allerdings kaum weiterhelfen.

So schüttelte sie jegliche Erinnerung an Snape und sein hartes Glied ab und rief sich zur Ordnung.

Erstaunlicherweise gelang es ihr sogar, diese bis zum Sonntagabend zu halten. Um neun wollte sie ihren Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten und sie machte sich in ihrer kleinen Quartierküche daran, den Anti-Transformationstrank zu brauen. Bis dato hatte sie es aus Furcht vor den damit verbundenen Erinnerungen vermieden, auch nur über eine Zubereitung nachzudenken. Jetzt war es einfach unvermeidlich, wenn sie nicht den Stoff der nächsten Woche ausfallen lassen wollte. Sie legte sich die Zutaten zurecht und ging noch einmal die Rezeptur durch. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass etwas fehlte. Sie hatte keinen Pfefferhibiskus! Die letzte Zutat auf ihrer Liste. Sie hatte nicht gerade geistesgegenwärtig den Kerker verlassen. Der blöde Trank hatte letztlich gar keine Rolle mehr gespielt. Ja, verflucht, als sie an diesem Abend den Klassenraum fluchtartig verlassen hatte, war völlig vergessen gewesen, warum sie überhaupt hinabgegangen war.

Was jetzt?

Sie könnte immer noch nach Hogsmead gehen. Aber warum sollte sie den Weg auf sich nehmen, wenn sie sich das benötigte auch im Kerker besorgen konnte? Eine fatale Wortwahl, denn sie ließ etwas in ihr aufschreien. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Es ging um Snape und damit um einen unmöglichen Menschen. Ein Held, ja, aber alles in allem ein ungepflegter Soziopath. Eine Wortwahl, die ihr vor einigen Jahren immer wieder eingebleut worden waren, die sie mit Fug und Recht übernommen hatte. Nur, weil er es verstand, es sich auf sehr eindrucksvolle Art selbst zu besorgen, machte ihn das noch lange nicht zu einem Mann, den man derart bedenken sollte, wie Hermine es derzeit tat. Nein, sie wollte seine Hände nirgends auf sich spüren!

Mit einem Mal schien sie es völlig klar zu sehen. Nur der Reiz des Verbotenen hatte sie derart aufgeheizt. Der Reiz etwas zu sehen, zu hören, was definitiv nicht für ihre Augen und Ohren bestimmt gewesen war. Das war bestimmt ähnlich, wie Sex an einem nahezu öffentlichen Ort. Auch das wirkte doch auf viele prickelnd.

Wäre es denn jetzt nicht nur vernünftig, einfach wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren? Vielleicht hatte sogar ihr Meiden der großen Halle das Problem immer mehr vergrößert. Genau, deshalb hatte sie insgeheim auch bedauert, Snape am Freitagmorgen nicht in der Halle getroffen zu haben. Sie sah ihn nicht als das, was er wirklich war, viel mehr spielte ihr Verstand ihr unentwegt Streiche, ließ sie Absurdes denken.

Ja, sie musste zurück in diese Kammer und sich schlicht auf das besinnen, was sie ursprünglich hineingeführt hatte. Andernfalls würde sie die Vorstellung, wie gut es sich wohl angefühlt hätte, die eigene Erregung augenblicklich zu nutzen, wohl nie los werden. Sie schüttelte sich. Das war doch irre! Wie völlig daneben war es bitte, sich auszumalen, unter dem Stöhnen des schmierigen Professors, tatsächlich selbst am eigenen zu arbeiten? Sie schluckte. Wie aufregend wäre die Furcht gewesen, genau dabei von Snape erwischt zu werden? Ja nicht zu laut zu sein, um nicht gehört zu werden…

Oh Merlin, ja, sie musste dort hinunter!

Die Zutat holen, sich die Realität vor Augen führen und verschwinden. Nur darum ging es ihr. Deshalb wurde sie auch bereits wieder feucht. Sie musste dort hin…

Hermine sah an sich hinab und befand, dass sie als Professorin allerdings kaum in der Elendsvariante durch die Flure schleichen sollte. Es ging um ihren Ruf und die Professionalität, die sie gern ausstrahlen wollte. Besser war es mit Sicherheit, wenn nicht die abgewetzte Jogginghose und das schlabbrige T-Shirt unter dem Umhang hervorschauen würden. Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte auf dem Stuhl, der einen ganzen Haufen Kleidung beherbergte, die man gut noch einmal tragen konnte, ganz oben den schlichten schwarzen Rock, den sie am Freitag angehabt hatte. Fast knielang, leicht schwingend und unauffällig. Im Schrank griff sie nach einer weißen Bluse, dann warf sie sich den Umhang über und lief mit schnellen Schritten in den Kerker.

An der Tür zum Klassenraum verharrte sie kurz, lauschte hinein. Nichts.

Sie klopfte an. Noch immer nichts. Und so schlüpfte sie in den Raum hinein und versiegelte ihn wieder, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Statt direkt in die Vorratskammer zu huschen, verharrte sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor Snapes Schreibtisch. Er stand wirklich perfekt in Hinblick auf die Beobachtung aus dem kleinen Nebenraum. Deutlich sah sie den Mann nun wieder vor Augen, sah seine Hand fest über seinen prallen Schaft reiben. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Irgendwie ging ihr Vorhaben gerade nicht auf. Ihr Tanga klebte ob der Nässe an ihr, der kühlen Luft im Kerker sei Dank war ihr das auch sehr bewusst. Ganz dringend sollte sie jetzt die Trankzutat und dann das Weite suchen.

Regelrecht panisch stürmte sie in die Kammer und verzweifelte nach gut einer viertel Stunde vollends. Sie fand den Pfefferhibiskus nicht. Weder bei den Blüten, noch bei den Gewürzen. Verflucht! Einen jeden der kleinen Umschläge im entsprechenden Regalfach hatte sie nun schon mindestens drei Mal in der Hand gehalten. Der verfluchte Hibiskus war nicht da! Entnervt drehte sich die Hexe einmal um sich selbst. Wer auch immer die Blüten zuletzt in der Hand gehalten hatte, musste sie falsch zurücksortiert haben. So würde sie nun also jeden Winkel dieses verfluchten Raums absuchen können. Als sie gerade auf Zehenspitzen stand, um auf einem der oberen Regal die kleinen Glastigel zu sichten, erklang es wieder.

Die Tür zum Klassenraum wurde entriegelt.

Wie drei Tage zuvor löschte sie geistesgegenwärtig das Licht, katzengleich strich sie an die Wand, die sie auch schon zur Genüge kannte. Sie Geschichte schien sich zu wiederholen. Ein Gedanke, der sie nicht entsetzte, sondern verzückte.

Sah sie das gerade tatsächlich als Chance? Wurde sie zum Voyeur? Offensichtlich, denn die Erregung, die sie in diesem Moment empfand, stand der vor wirklichem Sex in nichts nach. Oder der, wenn sie schon sehr dabei war. Das schnelle Atmen, wenn Körper aneinander strichen und rieben. Ja, sie war schon derart erregt, dass ein paar geschickte Berührungen zwischen ihren Beinen genügen sollten, um sie kommen zu lassen. Dabei gab es im Moment noch nicht einmal etwas zu bezeugen und Hermine war sich sogar im Klaren darüber, dass es kaum etwas geben würde. Snape betrachtete es sicher nicht als sein Hobby, sich allabendlich im Klassenraum eine entspannte Runde selbstzubefriedigen. Oder etwa doch?

Hilfe, ja! An diesem Abend stellte er seinem Vergnügen, dass von ihm unbemerkt alles andere als privat verlief, noch nicht einmal die Arbeit voran. Der Gürtel klimperte verheißungsvoll bevor der Professor sich überhaupt an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte.

Hermines Herz raste. Snape würde es wieder tun und die Hexe empfand die größte Freude bei dem Gedanken, es erneut hören, ihn vielleicht sogar zu beobachten. Und sie freute sich ohne den kleinsten Zweifel, moralisch war sie gerade recht gleichgültig eingestellt. Weder interessierte es sie, dass es um einen Mann ging, der sie nicht interessieren sollte, noch war es von Bedeutung, dass das, was sie tat, alles andere als statthaft war. Es ging nur um ein bisschen Sex. Oder so etwas ähnliches.

Als ihm ein erster, lustvoller Laut entwich, musste sie sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht selbst vor Erregung aufzustöhnen. Ihr Schritt schien zu pulsieren und für einen Moment war sie sich sicher, es würde genügen, einfach nur die Beine fest zusammenpressen zu müssen, um Erlösung zu finden. Doch es genügte nicht. Etwas, was sie die wirklich bedauerte.

Ihr Verstand schien auf Sparflamme zu laufen und so war sie sich sicher, auch sehr leise, regelrecht unhörbar kommen zu können. Sie würde einfach keinen Laut von sich geben. Dass genau das unmöglich war, wurde ihr sogleich bewiesen. Er keuchte und es klang so schrecklich nah. So nah, als dass sie hätte glauben können, er könne jeden Moment eine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken und sie, statt sich selbst befingern. Die Vorstellung ließ ein wirkliches Stöhnen ihren Hals hinauf kriechen, dass sich nur leidlich dadurch unterdrücken ließ, dass sie ihre Hand vor den Mund schlug und den Laut so regelrecht erstickte. Hatte er es gehört? Nein, denn er keuchte in diesem Moment erneut selbst, was bewies, dass er noch gut mit sich beschäftigt war. Sie sah es vor ihrem inneren Auge, sein steifes Glied.

Ihre linke Hand entwickelte ein Eigenleben. Statt sich weiter auf ihren Mund zu drücken, glitt sie an ihrem Hals hinab, wanderte mit festem Druck in Richtung ihrer linken Brust, die sie zunächst fest umfing. Ihr spitz herausragende Brustwarze drückte sich durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse, gab ihr praktisch die Anweisung, diese mit den Fingerspitzen zu umrunden. Während sie befand, dass es gut gewesen war, in ihrer Freizeit wie gewohnt auf einen BH zu verzichten, fuhr ihre rechte Hand hektisch unter ihren Rock und in ihren String hinein. Wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Es würde wirklich sehr wenig Einsatz genügen, aber das wollte sie gar nicht! Das Kribbeln war so heiß, dass es gar nicht nach Erfüllung schrie, sondern eigentlich genossen werden wollte.

Beide Hände arbeiteten synchron, im Wechsel zwischen Massage und sanftem streichen. Zu mehr Koordination schien sie gerade nicht fähig und die Erinnerung an Snape, der seine Hände im Schritt völlig unabhängig voneinander hatte führen können, ließ sie tatsächlich aufstöhnen. Wie viel besser wäre es wohl, wenn er das gerade täte?

"Verstecken Sie da Diebesgut unter Ihrem Rock?", fragte seine Stimme in diesem Moment hörbar belustigt.

Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, riss die Augen auf und zog ihre Hände erschrocken zurück. Er stand direkt neben ihr im Türrahmen, was sie aber nur durch einen sehr kurzen, streifenden Blick nach rechts sah. Unmöglich konnte sie ihn ansehen. Nun war er also ganz nah, aber die Lust schien verflogen. Willkommen in der Realität. Es war einfach nur… Peinlich konnte nicht beschreiben, was sie empfand!

"Wollen Sie mir erklären, was Sie hier treiben, oder soll ich raten?"

Und er machte es damit noch viel schlimmer. Konnte sich nicht direkt unter ihr ein Loch auftun? Oder könnte nicht die Schule über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrechen?

"Ich… Ich…", begann sie zu stammeln, ohne die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, was sie sagen könnte.

"Sie…?", fragte er, setze eine kurze Pause und sagte schließlich: "Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie wollten beenden, was Sie am Donnerstag angefangen haben?"

Wie zweideutig er das meinte, verriet sein Tonfall deutlich. Fast glaubte sie, sein feixendes Grinsen hören zu können. Sehen war unmöglich, denn inzwischen hatte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit ergriffen, die sich ihr bot. Ihre Augen hielt sie fest geschlossen.

"Ich deute das als Zustimmung. Würden Sie mir mein Eigentum dann bitte aushändigen?"

Das war doch absolut unglaublich. Und unmöglich. Gern hätte sie ihm jetzt den verfluchten Hibiskus vor die Füße geworfen.

"Ich habe die dämlichen Blüten nicht-", stieß sie stattdessen wispernd aus.

Snape fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Nicht? Und das soll ich Ihnen abkaufen? Am Donnerstag sind mir einige von exakt den abgezählten Zutaten abhanden gekommen, die Sie ach so dringend benötigen. Es fällt mir deshalb schwer, zu glauben, Sie stünden hier zufällig oder der lieblichen Umgebung wegen. Heben Sie Ihren Rock."

Endlich kam Bewegung in Hermine. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und maß den schrecklichen Mann, der die Szene gerade absolut zu genießen schien, mit einem entsetzten Blick. Und blieb an seiner Köpermitte hängen. Die Hose stand noch immer weit offen. Sein Gemächt ragte ihr prall geschwollen entgegen.

"Ihre Hose ist offen!", quiekte sie entsetzt und mit diesen Worten gelang es ihr endlich, den Blick wieder zu heben. So sah sie ihn nicken.

"Ja, das tut sie. Das liegt an dem Zauber, den ich gewirkt habe. Da ich gleich weitermachen werde, hielte ich es für Zeitverschwendung alles zu richten, nur um Ihr unschuldiges Gemüt zu schonen."

Ihr wurde übel. Wie konnte er das nur witzig finden?

"Und nun, den Rock heben."

Vehement schüttelte sie den Kopf. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung trat er den letzten Schritt an sie heran.

"Ihre Atmung war von Anfang an zu laut. Ganz ehrlich, dass mit dem Diebstahl konnte nichts werden", sagte er viel zu nah an ihrem Ohr.

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln, doch es war ein lächerliches Verneinen. Schließlich hatte es ja tatsächlich nicht funktioniert, das mit dem Diebstahl. Unvermittelt spürte sie seine linke Hand auf ihrem Hintern. Seine Finger rafften den Stoff ihres Rocks zusammen, nach oben. Zu keiner Reaktion war sie fähig, als er seine rechte auf ihrer Arschbacke platzierte.

"Ein knappes Höschen, Miss Granger. Es bietet nicht gerade viel Platz für fünf Hibiskusblüten."

Womit er recht hat. Schmale Streifen Stoff bedecken nahezu nichts.

"Ich habe sie nicht", erwiderte sie schwach, den Drang, sich dem Mann entgegen zu lehnen nur schwer in sich niederkämpfend.

"Unmöglich ist es nicht. Ihre Hand war schon sehr umtriebig zwischen Ihren Beinen."

Er strich mit seinen Fingern um ihren Oberschenkel herum, regelrecht lasziv langsam. Seine Hand schob sich so zwischen sich und sie. Kurz fuhren dabei die Fingerspitzen sanft über das kleine Dreieck ihres Slips und damit über ihre Schamlippen, was Hermines Becken zurückzucken ließ. Er durfte das nicht tun. Viel zu nah war er ihr gekommen. Sein Gemächt drohte sie mit Sicherheit gerade aufzuspießen. Er durfte sie nicht anfassen! Doch sie nahm es wie paralysiert hin. Nicht schockiert, eher bis zur Folter gespannt.

"Ich wette, ich finde sie hier."

Nun nestelte er an ihrer Wäsche, sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und hoffe tatsächlich für einen unbewussten Moment, Snape würde seine Finger unter den Stoff schieben. Snape!

Als er genau das tat, kam Leben in sie. Das konnte doch unmöglich richtig sein! Sie stand in einem Raum voller Einmachgläsee mit widerlichem Inhalt, es stank nach Chemikalien. Vor ihr ein Mann, der… . ja was? Der ein gleichgültiger Arsch war? Der offensichtlich die Gunst der Stunde nutzen wollte, ohne zuvor jemals ein menschliches Interesse an ihr gezeigt zu haben?

All das war nur Zufall! Sie hätte das nicht hören und sehen dürfen. Nur Zufall gepaart mit einem Geist, der durchdrehte und einem Körper, der Sex ganz offensichtlich zu viel Bedeutung beimaß. Wie sonst ließ es sich erklären, dass sie kurz davor gewesen war, erleichtert zu seufzen?

Doch nun kam sie zu Verstand. Reflexartig stießen ihre Hände kräftig gegen die Brust des Mannes, was ihm tatsächlich nach hinten straucheln ließ.

"Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fauchte sie in echter Wut. Er hatte sich nie um sie geschert, nach allem was geschehen war. Er war noch immer der Professor von damals. Und der durfte sie ganz sicher nicht berühren.

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich. Einige Sekunden sah er Hermine an, deren Brustkorb sich in ihrer flachen Atmung hektisch hob und senkte, wortlos an. Beginnende Panik machte sich in ihr breit. War er nicht unberechenbar? Doch schließlich nickte er, trat einen Schritt beiseite und gab so die Tür frei. Sofort ergriff die Hexe die Flucht, oder besser sie wollte es. Doch seine gezischten Worte ließen Sie doch wieder verharren.

"Was immer Sie wünschen, Professor Granger. Sie wollen das nicht. Deshalb stehen Sie auch hier wie Sie hier stehen. Deshalb haben Sie die beschissenen Blüten auch gesucht und nicht einfach mit einem Accio aufgerufen."

Sie schluckte. Jede Ausflucht wäre lächerlich, er hatte gesehen, was sie getrieben hatte. Und er wusste längst, was sie erst in diesem Moment erkannte. Ihre Unruhe mit jeder verstrichenen Minute ihrer vergeblichen Suche hatte wohl kaum etwas mit der Furcht zu tun gehabt, am Ende nichts zu finden. Sie hatte auf Zeit gespielt, in der bescheuerten Hoffnung auf eine weitere Peepshow. Mit ihm in der Hauptrolle. Den Zahn, dass das alles tatsächlich ein Zufall gewesen war und es irgendwie um Wahrscheinlichkeiten ging, zog er ihr allerdings in diesem Moment.

"Hüten Sie sich davor, Spielchen zu spielen. Nicht jeder wird immer wieder so nachsichtig auf Ihre plötzliche Abwehr reagieren. Sie sind darauf eingegangen… "

Er brach ab, schien sich zu sortieren und erklärte dann: "Der Donnerstag sollte von mir eigentlich nur eine Lektion sein, nicht in fremder Leute Bereiche einzudringen-"

Ihr wurde schwindlig, mit kratziger und gleichzeitig schriller Stimme fiel sie ihm ins Wort: "Sie wussten, dass ich hier war?"

Hatte sie zunächst noch geglaubt, er hätte sie eben schlicht gehört, seine Selbstbefriedigung unterbrochen und provokativ seine Hose offen stehen lassen, klang es für sie nun, als habe er die ganze Zeit um ihre Gegenwart gewusst. Auch beim ersten Mal. Und er hatte sich dennoch die Palme gewedelt. Er hatte es in dem Bewusstsein getan, dass sie es mitbekam.

"Die Kammer ist mit einem Alarmzauber gesichert, seit deinem zweiten Jahr, Granger. Seit der Geschichte mit der Baumschlangenhaut. Ich wollte testen, wie lange du es in deinem Versteck aushältst. Dank deiner immer schneller werdenden Atmung ist aus einer Provokation eine sehr befriedigende Masturbation geworden. Und dann tauchst du heute wieder hier auf, machst es dir selbst. Was soll man da denken und erwarten…"

Er brach ab und seine Stimme klang nun auf eine seltsame, da so noch nie gehörte Art resigniert. Eine Tatsache, die sie zwar registrierte, aber nicht wirklich verarbeitete. Er hatte alles mitbekommen, hatte wohl zu jedem Zeitpunkt gewusst, was in ihr vorgegangen war. Sie hatte sich von ihm erregen lassen. Beinahe viel mehr als das.

Ganz dringend musste sie verschwinden. So schob sie sich nun tatsächlich an ihm vorbei, rannte regelrecht aus dem Klassenraum.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine hatte sich in ihrem Quartier augenblicklich in ihr Bett verkrochen. Von der gefühlt ewig währenden Erregung der letzten Tage war nichts geblieben. Stattdessen schien ihr Verstand Karussell zu fahren. Alles in ihr drehte sich, es wirkte chaotisch und mündete doch immer wieder in einer Aussage von Snape. Er hatte von Zurückweisung gesprochen, von immer wieder. Was sollte das bedeuten? Natürlich, sie hatte ihn zurückgewiesen, aber doch nur einmal. Eben gerade. Nichts verband sie sonst mit ihm. Und er hatte auf diese Zurückweisung enttäuscht gewirkt. Nicht so, als sei ihm eine äußerst merkwürdige Nummer entgangen, sondern anders.

Was zum Henker sollte das bedeuten? Zwischen ihnen hatte es nie etwas anderes gegeben, als das Verhältnis zwischen Schüler und Lehrer und nun dem zwischen Kollegen, die sich absolut nichts zu sagen hatten.

Aber nein, das stimmte so nicht. Ein paar Tage waren eben doch anders gewesen. Verrückt, wie Ron jetzt sicher sagen würde. Und sie hatte ihm zugestimmt, weshalb diese wenigen Tage in ihr beerdigt worden waren.

Harry und sie waren damals gemeinsam zur Heulenden Hütte gerannt, nach dem Sieg über Voldemort. Die Leiche des Professors hatten sie bergen wollen, um sie gemeinsam mit den anderen aufzubaren und zu ehren.

Stattdessen hatten die Freunde aber einen nur halbtoten Mann gefunden.

In den folgenden Tagen hatte er auf der Krankenstation um sein Leben gekämpft. Hermine hatte es immer wieder heulend bezeugt. Schon diese Panik hatte Ron damals als völlig verrückt befunden.

"Ja, er ist ein Held! Aber keiner verhält sich so wie du! Was soll das? Du tust ja gerade so, als würdest du etwas von ihm wollen. Als würde dir persönlich etwas an ihm liegen. Komm mal wieder zu Verstand."

Worte, die sie energisch abgewunken hatte. Unsinn war das gewesen. Er hatte schlicht nicht sterben sollen. Weiter war sie auf die Krankenstation gegangen und sie hatte sich gefreut, als Snape irgendwann erwacht war.

"Schrecklich penetrante Göre, kannst du mich nicht mal am Krankenbett mit deinen Fragen verschonen?", hatte er gestöhnt, nachdem sie ihn gefragt hatte, wie es ihm ging. Ja, sogar darüber hatte Hermine sich gefreut.

Sie wusste, was Harry in den Erinnerungen des Mannes gesehen hatte, es hatte sie gerührt. Es hatte sie weich werden lassen und wohl immer weiter zu ihm gezogen, räumlich gemeint. Mit den neuesten Erzählungen aus dem Orden hatte sie ihn versorgt, ohne dass er darauf irgendwie reagiert hätte. Geschweige denn, dass ein Dank von ihm zu hören gewesen wäre. Wenn sie nichts mehr zu sagen gehabt hatte, hatte sie ihm den Tagespropheten übergeben und war gegangen. Der Tagesprophet hatte genau das dann beendet.

Zwei Wochen nach der Schlacht war Hermine einen Leitartikel wert gewesen. Eine anonyme Quelle hatte über ihre Treffen mit dem Professor berichtet, von ihrer "Hysterie" und von "Weinkrämpfen". Zwischen den Zeilen war ihr gar eine Affäre unterstellt worden. Ron hatte Recht gehabt. Zumindest war sie davon damals noch überzeugt gewesen. Sie hatte Snape die Zeitung nicht bringen können. Mit einem klammen Gefühl in der Magengegend war sie an diesem Morgen zu dem Professor gegangen und er hatte sie herablassend begrüßt.

"Der Lohn für Ihre ungebetene Aufmerksamkeit ist nun also der öffentliche Spott."

Er hatte es schon gewusst, wie ein Lauffeuer hatte sich das Gerücht wohl verbreitet. Ihm waren die Unterstellungen offensichtlich egal gewesen, vielleicht hatten sie ihn auch tatsächlich so amüsiert, wie seine Stimme es vorgegeben hatte. Hermine nicht, denn auf sie war mit dem Finger gezeigt worden. Das ganze Schloss hatte zu flüstern begonnen. So war es ihr mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so schwer gefallen, sich von Snape auf unbestimmte Zeit in den Fuchsbau zu verabschieden. So wie Ron es in all den Tagen gefordert hatte.

Ron, noch heute empfand sie die extreme Wut, wenn sie an den Abend vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr dachte. Verplappert hatte er sich. Sie waren in Streit geraten, als Hermine schlicht von einem dummen Kommentar des Professors beim Frühstück berichtet hatte. Es war irgendwas herablassendes gewesen, die Hexe wusste nicht einmal mehr genau was. Ron hatte es in Rage versetzt, so sehr, dass er es gesagt hatte.

"Du bist total fixiert auf diesen Arsch. Was wäre wohl passiert, hätte ich damals nicht den Brief an den Tagespropheten geschickt?"

Er war es gewesen, er hatte den Hinweis auf ihre Besuche auf der Krankenstation gegeben und damit ihren Ruf beschädigt. Immer wieder wurde ihr nun von mancher Seite unterstellt, zumindest einen Teil ihrer guten Noten verdanke sie dem Breitmachen ihrer Beine. Malfoy war da recht hartnäckig, ihr das bei jedem Zusammentreffen in exakt diesem Wortlaut unter die Nase zu reiben. Und all das nur wegen kindischer Eifersucht.

Ron selbst hatte ihr sogar allen Ernstes eine Affäre mit dem Professor zugetraut. Schon zu ihrer Schulzeit. Lächerlich, als ob sie sich nachts in den Kerker geschlichen hätte. Im Verborgenen und absolut verbotenerweise. Ihr Lehrer…

Zack, da war sie wieder, die Erregung. Ja, verboten wäre es gewesen, das Hinab in den Kerker. Den Rock ihrer Schuluniform hätte sie gekürzt, in der Hoffnung ihm zu gefallen. Hätte sie ihren Umhang abgelegt, hätte ein Vorbeugen genügen sollen, um ihren Hintern hervorblitzen zu lassen. Vielleicht Stiefel? Hohe, bis über die Knie? Nein, hochhackige Schuhe und halterlose Strümpfe.

Oder, warum nicht eine Strafbarkeit provozieren und dann sogar von ihm einbestellt in den Klassenraum? Etwas über den Umhang kippen, ihn ausziehen. Snapes Augen auf die etwas zu dünne Bluse blicken sehen, die gerade so ihre Nippel durchschimmern lassen. Die Spitzen ragen ohnehin sichtbar hervor und das liegt nicht an der Kälte. Nun lässt sie völlig ungeschickt auch noch ein Reagenzglas fallen. Sie bückt sich nach den Scherben und der Spitzenbesatz der Strümpfe blitzt kalkuliert hervor. Snape sagt nichts, er gibt stattdessen ein Knurren von sich und tritt an sie heran. Seine Hand greift von hinten in ihren Schritt. Er zieht zischend die Luft ein, als er merkt, dass die Musterschülerin nicht nur auf einen BH, sondern auch auf ein Höschen verzichtet hat. Er fühlt direkt ihre feuchten Lippen, reibt sie. Seine linke Hand umfasst ihre Brust, er schiebt Hermine vor sich her in Richtung des Schreibtischs. Bereitwillig stützt die Hexe ihre Arme darauf. Sie hört das bekannte Klimpern des Gürtels, als Snape seine Hose öffnet. Direkt danach hebt er ihren Rock. Doch statt sofort in sie einzudringen, bearbeitet er sie weiter mit seinen Händen. Immer höher und einladender reckt Hermine ihr Becken, sich nicht entscheiden könnend, ob sie nicht schon seinen Schwanz sich spüren will, oder ob sie ihn anflehen soll, ja nicht mit seinem Fingerspiel aufzuhören. Er bringt eine dritte Lösung ins Spiel, als er sich unvermittelt hinter sie hockt und sie quälend langsam leckt. Einen Moment erträgt sie die süße Folter, doch dann befreit sie sich mit einem Ruck, noch näher an den Tisch heran, und dreht sich um. Sie setzt sich auf den Schreibtisch, lässt dann ihren Oberkörper nach hinten sinken. Sie legt sich auf den Schreibtisch, stellt die Beine an und spreizt sie. Dieser stummen Einladung folgend, kommt der Professor mit der heruntergelassenen Hose sofort nach. Schneller tanzt seine Zunge nun über ihre Scham. Immer schneller. Mit seiner rechten Hand fährt er unter die Bluse, knetet ihre Brüste. Sie stöhnt und schreit, doch er lässt nicht von ihr ab. Als sie sich unter ihm windet und lustvoll wimmert, stößt er auch noch mit mehreren Fingern in sie ein, ohne ein orales Spiel zu unterbrechen.

Niemals hat sie so etwas erlebt, solche Extase. Nur jetzt, in ihrer Phantasie, mit der eigenen Hand im Schritt. War es nicht deprimierend, wenn man sich selbst weitaus besser befriedigen konnte, als der Partner es vermochte?

Ron hatte sie immer als unfähig empfunden, vielleicht auch, weil sie ihn in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht hatte Ernst nehmen können. Ihre Affären nach dem Idioten waren nur unwesentlich besser gewesen. Sie wollte diese Lust empfinden und nach allem, was an diesen zwei Abenden mit Snape erlebt hatte, traute sie ihm zu, sie derartig stöhnen zu lassen. Selbst mit wesentlich weniger Raffinesse, Hermine war derart angeheizt, dass ein wie auch immer geartetes Eindringen in sie durch diesen Mann zum Orgasmus führen musste. Was sie erlebte, fühlte sich an wie ein tagelanges Vorspiel. Ein Scheiß auf Vernunft und Moral, sie wollte es.

Hätte er sie so genommen? Damals auf keinen Fall, die Vorstellung war absurd. Und als seine Schülerin war an ein solches Interesse von ihr auch noch nicht zu denken gewesen. Aber heute? Sie hätte es herausfinden können. Warum war sie gegangen, sie dumme Kuh? Sie war nass gewesen und er hatte sie gewollt. Sie, an der er doch nie ein Interesse gehabt hatte. Wobei genau das ganz anders geklungen hatte. Immer wieder hatte sie ihn zurückgewiesen? Was meinte er damit? Ihr Verstand durchlief alle möglichen Szenen. Meinte er ihren damaligen Abschied? Die erste Ablehnung von ihr neben ihm am Lehrertisch zu sitzen, etwas, was Minerva dann aber schlicht angewiesen hatte? Ihr Nein, als es um die gemeinsame Aufsicht von ihr und dem Professor beim letzten Hogsmeadwochende gegangen war? Was für ein wunderbarer Gedanke. Was, wenn es ihm nie so egal gewesen war, wie sie es geglaubt hatte? Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sie all das nur getan hatte, um sich seiner Nähe zu entziehen. Ohne sich etwas vorzumachen, gestand sie sich ein, dass es auf der Krankenstation natürlich um mehr als bloßes Mitleid gegangen war. Er war ein trauriger Held, zwielichtig, undurchsichtig. Ja, eine gewisse Faszination war von ihm ausgegangen. Eine große. Genau deshalb hatte sie das auch verdrängen müssen. Und Ron hatte es erkannt. Er war zurecht eifersüchtig gewesen.

Und wenn es nicht so wäre? Wenn es Snape nur um Sex ging, was dann? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie war auf Entzug, warum nicht ergreifen, was das Schicksal ihr bot?

Sie wollte gevögelt werden, so oder so. Ja, vielleicht würde es sie kränken, wenn er sie hinterher gnadenlos fortscheuchen sollte, aber gab es dennoch nicht mehr zu gewinnen als zu verlieren? Warum war sie nur gegangen?

Weil ihre Meinung noch immer von anderen diktiert wurde. Weil sie sich ernsthaft gefragt hatte, was man wohl davon halten würden. Schockiert wären alle, sollte Hermine auch nur erwähnen, sich Sex mit Snape erträumt zu haben. Aber sollte ihr doch egal sein. Es ging nur um sie. Und sie wollte es!

Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass es inzwischen halb eins war. Noch zeitig genug, um ein drittes Mal in den Kerker zu gehen. Würde Snape sie noch wollen? Er hatte sich selbst für sie inszeniert, was Hoffnung machte. Ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit wäre aber vielleicht dennoch gut. Sie griff ihre Phantasie wieder auf und ging duschen. Auf Unterwäsche verzichtete sie danach großzügig, die weiße Bluse zauberte sie regelrecht durchscheinend und etwas knapper. Als sie die halterlosen Strümpfe anzog, seufzte sie in Vorfreude auf. Wieder griff sie nach einem schwarzen Rock, enger Bleistiftschnitt diesmal. Sie zog ihn über und kürzte ihn am Körper magisch ein. Drastisch. Er endete nun kaum mehr als eine handbreit unter ihrer Scham. Als sie merkte, wie wenig Bewegungsfreiheit ihr dieses Kleidungsstück bot, versah sie es noch mit einem hohen Schlitz an der rechten Seite. Ihre Absicht war nicht zu übersehen. Der Schlitz verriet, dass sie unter dem Rock eben keine Unterwäsche trug. Da, wo sie erkennbar sein sollte, war nämlich nichts als nackte Haut.

Ihre Pumps optimierte sie mit einem Zauber, so dass die Absätze nicht auf dem Boden klackern würden. Am Ende trug sie noch einen augenbetonendes make up auf. Ihr Spiegelbild schien ihr entgegen zu schreien, dass sie mit ihrer Aufmachung förmlich um Sex bettelte. Somit war sie perfekt vorbereitet. Sie wollte den Klassenraum nicht noch einmal unverrichteter Dinge verlassen.

Die Peinlichkeit war vergessen. Was auch immer ihr Kopf zuvor behauptet hatte, an ihrem Vorhaben war nichts Falsches. Sie war erwachsen und konnte vögeln mit wem sie wollte.

Die Kälte auf den Fluren, die ihr Umhang abschirmte, wäre ihr in diesem Moment willkommen gewesen. Ihr war heiß.

Im Klassenraum angekommen, versiegelte sie die Tür auf gewohnte Art. Dann schlich sie in die Vorrratskammer und wirkte ein Accio. Fünf Hibiskusblüten landeten in ihrer linken Hand. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging sie zum Schreibtisch des Professors und legte sie auf den Rand. Sie selbst überdachte die Situation noch einmal und rückte dann den Schreibtischstuhl ein Stück nach rechts, setzte sich darauf. Ihre Beine legte sie schräg auf die Tischplatte und überschlug die Knöchel. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis die Tür ihr 'Klick' tat.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape trat ein, musterte Hermine kritisch und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Es war ihr Startsignal. Die Anspannung, die sie in den letzten Minuten empfunden hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Er war tatsächlich hier, so schnell.

"Jetzt habe ich die Blüten. Überlassen Sie sie mir? Verstecken kann ich sie leider nicht."

Bei den letzten Worten hob die Hexe das linke Bein vom rechten und legte es mit einigem Abstand auf die Tischplatte. Die so gespreizten Beine gaben einen direkten Einblick in ihre Mitte.

"Nicht das Sie mir noch unterstellen, ich hätte noch etwas anderes an mir versteckt. Sie sehen, hier ist absolut nichts."

Er nickte es ab, verharrte aber wo er war. Zu ihrer Erleichterung aber nicht etwa teilnahmslos oder ablehnend. Er starrte zwischen ihre Beine, sein Atem beschleunigte sich sichtbar.

"Wollen Sie sich genauer überzeugen?", flüsterte Hermine, als sie - absolut undamenhaft - die Beine noch weiter spreizend aufstand und um den Schreibtisch herum ging.

"Sie sehen sicher, ich kann absolut nichts verstecken."

Er nickte erneut und dann sagte er etwas, endlich.

"Der Rock ist recht eng. Zwischen Stoff und Haut könnte durchaus eine Kleinigkeit verborgen sein."

Hermine neigte den Kopf und tat als würde sie überlegen.

"Unmöglich, es würde sich abzeichnen", stieß sie in gespielter Entrüstung aus. Dann nahm sie einen tiefen, regelrecht seufzenden Atemzug.

"Aber Sie wollen sicher trotzdem, dass ich ihn anhebe?"

Wieder nickte er. Statt den Stoff zu raffen, griff sie aber in ihren Rücken und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Der Rock ging zu Boden, Hermine stieg aus ihm heraus und drehte sich langsam um sich selbst.

"Nichts", flüsterte sie.

Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Die Bluse aus, Granger", forderte er dann grollend. Ihre Vulva zog sich lustvoll zusammen. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie um Beherrschung bemüht Knopf um Knopf. Es kostete Überwindung, sich tatsächlich komplett auszuziehen, aber gleichzeitig genoss sie den Moment, als sie den Stoff teilte und den Blick auf sich spürte. Sie genoss, dass ihm ganz offensichtlich gefiel, was er sah.

"Absolut nichts, sehen Sie? Die Strümpfe auch?", wisperte die Hexe atemlos.

"Nein, da kann nun wirklich nichts sein. Und der Anblick ist gerade viel zu erregend, als das ich daran etwas ändern möchte."

Die Luft wurde ihr knapp, so schnell raste ihr Herz. Es zu hören war noch viel besser, als es nur in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Was sie tat, gefiel ihm.

Kurz maß er sie stumm mit einem prüfenden Blick.

"Wenn du vorhin nichts unter dem Rock versteckt hast, was hast du dann gemacht?"

Vor Anspannung ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und löste die Finger sogleich wieder. Ihre Stimme gehorchte im totalen Gegensatz dazu aber vollkommen. In gespielter Verzweiflung, begann sie: "Oh Professor, ich war-"

Er fiel ihr schnaubend ins Wort: "Professor wirkt gerade äußerst deplatziert."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und begann von vorn.

"Oh Severus", und sie dehnte seinen Namen dabei verführerisch - "Ich war so schrecklich erregt, von dem, was ich gehört habe. Da musste ich einfach..."

Sie brach ab, doch ihre rechte Hand war schon längst auf ihre Brust gewandert und dann an ihr hinab. Jetzt lag sie auf ihrer Scham, fast so als wolle sie sich bedecken. Nichts lag ihr ferner! Viel mehr kostete es sie enorme Beherrschung, sich nicht ganz sanft selbst zu stimulieren.

Er nickte und schluckte angestrengt. Seine Stimme kratzte, als er nun sagte: "Dann war es sehr unhöflich und gedankenlos von mir, dich zu unterbrechen. Du kannst jetzt gern weitermachen."

Oh Merlin, das war nicht ganz das, was sie vorgehabt hatte. Und doch das, was ihr eben gerade noch durch den Kopf gegangen war. Schrecklich aufregend war es! Sie sah an sich hinab und keuchte schon auf das erste Fingerstreichen hin. Nahezu nackt masturbierte sie jetzt für Snape. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit nannte man das wohl. Sie lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und damit gegen den Tisch. Und dann ließ sie sich Zeit. Oder viel mehr wollte sie das. Hauchzart strich nur ihr Mittelfinger durch die Nässe und doch reichte es um sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit beben zu lassen. Ihre linke Hand klammerte sich haltsuchend am Tisch fest. Gerade als das angenehm Taube Gefühl in den Fingern Einzug hielt, als sämtliches Blut aus den Extremitäten in ihren Unterleib zu wandern schien, hörte sie, wie Snape seinen Gürtel öffnete. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf und konnte so sehen, wie er die Hose hinabließ und sein wieder wunderbar pralles Glied so befreite. Ihre Bewegungen wurden fahrig, als er es rieb, langsam, mit dem Daumen hin und wieder über die Eichel streichend. Alles in ihr schrie auf, jetzt aufzuhören. Es könnte noch viel besser sein, wenn sie sich jetzt noch ein wenig zusammenriss.

Hermine ließ ihre Hand sinken, was auch den Mann in der Bewegung innehalten ließ.

"Es funktioniert nicht", seufzte sie. Als er darauf seine Hand von sich nahm und seine Miene kurz sichtbar irritiert wirkte, sich dann gar zu verfinstern drohte, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich wette, du könntest das besser."

Severus neigte den Kopf, als müsse er über das Gehörte nachdenken. Nach dem kurzen Moment des Zögerns bückte er sich, öffnete die Schnürsenkel seiner Schuhe und klickte diese dann von sich. Dann stieg er aus der Hose und Strümpfen und sie legte es ihm als Zeichen von Stil aus, dass er nun eben nicht mit Socken an den nackten Beinen vor ihr stand. Für Hermine sichtbar nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, dann kam er tatsächlich zu ihr. Für die aufgeheizte Situation an sich, wanderte seine Hand merkwürdig langsam, fast zögerlich in ihren Schritt.

Ganz sanft strich er über ihre nackte Haut und als Hermine genießend die Augen schloss, überraschte er sie vollends. Ebenso verhalten küsste er sie. Zaghaft legte er seine Lippen auf ihre, das Spiel seiner Hand dabei aber nicht unterbrechend, viel mehr erhöhte er nun den Druck, was Hermine aufseufzen ließ. Als habe er genau darauf gelauert, schob er seine Zunge in ihren Mund.

Hermines Inneres geriet außer Rand und Band. Sie zuckte zusammen, irgendwie noch näher an ihn heran. Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in dem Hemd, das er noch immer trug. Er neigte sich ihr weiter entgegen, forderte sie so stumm auf, sich auf den Tisch zu setzen. Sobald sie saß, ließ seine Hand von ihr ab und er schob seine Hüfte quälend langsam gegen ihre. Er drang in sie ein und schien sie komplett auszufüllen.

Hermine japste, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, obwohl sie sich gleichzeitig gern nach hinten gelehnt hätte, um ihr Becken in eine steilere Position zu bringen. Aber dafür hätte sie den so gar nicht mehr verhaltenen Kuss unterbrechen müssen. Verzehrend traf es nun eher. Nein, der Kuss durfte nicht enden. Als er mit einer Hand ihre rechte Brust umfasste, überrollte es sie. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, was ihn nur weiter antrieb, sein Tempo zu erhöhen. Und dann kam auch er. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen, stützte sich haltsuchend mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und keuchte dann irgendwie warm vibrierend. Mit jedem Stoß tönte er diesen wohligen, halb unterdrückten Laut.

Für eine ganze Weile galt es für Hermine nur zu versuchen, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, doch dann meldete sich ihr Verstand zurück. Als erstes registrierte sie, dass Severus eine Hand an ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte und sie sanft streichelte. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, fiel ihr Blick in seinen. Er musterte sie still. Die Hexe schluckte und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie nun sagen sollte. Was sagte man zu dem Mann, der sie bis vor kurzem in Weißglut getrieben und nun in absolute Extase versetzt hatte? Erstmal gar nichts, denn dieser Mann neigte nun den Kopf und näherte sich ihrem Mund, erneut handelte er auffallend langsam. Fast so, als wolle er ihr die Tür zur Abwehr offen halten. Wie sollte sie ihn nach den letzten Minuten abwehren wollen? Sie hatte gerade den besten Sex ihres Lebens erlebt. Mit einem schrägen Vorspiel, dass seltsamerweise absolut ihren Nerv getroffen hatte. Ein kurzes Lächeln flammte deshalb in ihrem Gesicht auf, bevor sie ihm nur allzu bereitwillig entgegen kam. Ein zärtlicher Kuss war es, fast wollte sie ihn liebevoll nennen. Als er sich wieder löste, lächelte Hermine erneut. "Das war…", sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort und entschied sich für zwei: "schräg bis fantastisch."

Und er tat etwas Denkwürdiges und lächelte ebenfalls. Hermine schluckte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wieviel ansehnlicher Severus Snape durch ein so simples Mienenspiel wirkte. Und ansehnlich war wieder einmal eine Untertreibung. Oh Merlin, er konnte wirklich attraktiv sein. Vermutlich wirkte auch die Hormonbrille der Befriedigten, aber nicht nur. Alles an ihm wirkte in diesem Moment weniger hart, weniger kantig.

"Das trifft es ziemlich genau", erwiderte er da. "Auf jeden Fall hat es jede Vorstellung in den Schatten gestellt."

Nun war es an ihr, zuzustimmen. Sie nickte und horchte gleichzeitig auf, erschienen seine Worte ihr doch wie ein Türöffner zu den Fragen, die sie sich vor nicht mal einer Stunde in ihrem Quartier gestellt hatte.

"Jede klingt nach mehr als zwei Mal."

Zunächst reagierte er gar nicht, dann setzte er zum Sprechen an, um doch wieder abzubrechen. Und als würde er einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst entscheiden, schüttelte er dann kaum merklich den Kopf. Das Nein war aber nicht für sie bestimmt, denn schließlich antwortete er tatsächlich.

"Häufig, ja."

Sie nickte und es war wohl für ihn abzusehen, wohin dieser Wortwechsel führen würde, denn als Hermine nun "Seit wann?" fragte, antwortete er augenblicklich. Und ausweichend.

"Schon eine ganze Weile."

Mit diesen Worten zog er sich aus ihr zurück. Statt sich nun aber, wie von Hermine in diesem Moment befürchtet, einfach gänzlich zurückziehen, tat er genau das nur einen halben Schritt weit. Seine Hand strich ihren Hals hinab, über ihre rechte Brust und immer weiter an ihre herunter. Hauchzart streichelte er die Innenseite ihres rechten Oberschenkels, scheinbar in Kreisen, aber sich doch immer mehr ihrer Scham nähernd.

"Und weil es so beeindruckend war, hätte ich nichts gegen eine Fortsetzung. In meinem Quartier?"

Hermine nickte es sofort ab. Severus drehte sich um und sammelte seine Kleidung vom Boden auf. Sie tat es ihm gleich und wollte sich dann für den kurzen Weg nur den Umhang überziehen.

"Bitte mit Rock und Bluse", stieß er mit einem echten Grinsen im Gesicht aus. Hermine lachte auf. Und zog die knappe Kleidung wieder an.


	5. Chapter 5

_Vielen Dank für die Kommentare zu dieser Geschichte. Jetzt geht sie zu Ende._

Zwei Wochen lang trafen Hermine und Severus sich jeden Abend. Sie achteten penibel darauf, sich tagsüber gewohnt desinteressiert aneinander zu zeigen und das funktionierte ausgezeichnet. Was sie nachts taten, ging niemanden etwas an.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was da zwischen ihnen lief oder entstand, es war für den Moment einfach nur äußerst genussvoller Sex. Nichts, was sie zerdenken wollte. Nichts, was es zu erörtern galt. Und nichts, worauf irgendwer von außen Einfluss nehmen sollte. Sie genoss die Zeit mit Severus, mehr brauchte sie für den Moment nicht zu wissen.

Dann begann die Gerüchteküche zu brodeln. Oder nein, eher zu explodieren. Mit Ankündigung.

Minerva betrat am Sonntagabend die Große Halle und ihre Miene wirkte derart ernst, dass man glauben könnte, ein verurteilter Todesser sei entflohen. Sie trat an Hermine heran und flüsterte: "Nach dem Essen kommst du in mein Büro."

Dorthin war nicht nur sie einbestellt. Die Direktorin hatte sich gar nicht erst an den Tisch der Lehrer gesetzt, sondern die Halle sofort wieder verlassen. Im Schulleiterbüro ahnte Hermine dann, dass die ältere Hexe wohl direkt in die Kerker gegangen war, um Severus ebenfalls vorzuladen. Ja, Minerva wirkte als würde sie den Vorsitz eines Tribunals innehaben. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und die beiden Lehrer ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite.

"Der Tagesprophet hat mich um eine Stellungnahme gebeten, zum Thema 'Moralische Verwerflichkeit in Hogwarts'. Möchte sich einer von euch beiden dazu äußern?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch Severus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn, Minerva entgegen.

"Unbedingt! Etliche Schüler würde ich als durchaus moralisch verdorben bezeichnen. So wird es doch genannt, wenn Partnerschaften ständig wechseln, oder? Erst neulich habe ich-"

Die Direktorin schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Severus! Es geht um euch. Mindestens ein Schüler hat beobachtet, wie ihr euch an die Wäsche gegangen seid. Auf dem Korridor im Gryffindortrakt. Es wird euch unterstellt, dass du Hermine hinter den Wandteppich von "Alfred dem Glucksenden" gedrängt hast und von dort dann sehr eindeutige Laute zu hören waren."

Severus schien kurz angestrengt nachzudenken, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Unmöglich, das kannst du der Zeitung mitteilen. Wer auch immer das behauptet, lügt."

Hermine nickte bestätigend und musste anfangen zu lachen. Severus sah zu ihr hinüber, ebenfalls sichtlich amüsiert.

"Es ist also alles frei erfunden?", fragte Minerva unverhohlen hoffnungsvoll.

"Das würde ich besser nicht schreiben", ergriff da Hermine das Wort. "Auf dem Gang ist praktisch nichts Anstößiges passiert. Und hinter dem Teppich haben wir selbstverständlich an einen Schallschutzzauber gedacht."

Severus hatte daran gedacht, sie nicht. Ihr waren schon alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt, als er nur seine Hand auf ihren Hintern gelegt und eine verborgene Ecke in Aussicht gestellt hatte. Nachtwachen waren lang und fanden nicht in Schlafzimmern statt.

Die Schulleiterin tat einen Laut, irgendwas zwischen Unglaube und Entsetzen.

"Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, was ich von den Nachtwachen halte. Da siehst du einmal, zu was diese Nächte führen", spottete Severus im gespielt leidenden Ton.

Hermine ergänzte seinen Satz noch.

"Oder verführen!"

Darauf schnaubte er erst amüsiert und der Versuch ein wirkliches Lachen zu unterdrücken, war gerade auch durch diesen Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Hermines Herz schlug höher. Er konnte so anders sein. Er war es ihr gegenüber nun immer.

"Was soll ich dem Propheten antworten? Das die betroffenen Professoren sich in einer Beziehung befinden? Dass das scheinbar von Schüler entdeckt wurde und die Informationsquelle völlig unberechtigterweise das ganze aufgebauscht und zum Skandal aufgebläht hat?"

Erst als Hermine schon nickte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sehr selbstverständlich auf eine absolut unausgelotete Frage geantwortet hatte. Sie sah zu Severus, dessen Blick fragend auf ihr lag. Und der in diesem Moment ebenfalls zu nicken begann.

Minerva hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Hermine das bestätigte, was sie selbst sich noch nicht wirklich bewusst gemacht hatte. Aber es war das, was sie wollte. Und auch Severus wirkte ausgesprochen zufrieden. Etwas, was er später so auch formulierte.

Damit waren Hermine Granger und Severus Snape offiziell ein Paar. Einzig unangenehm daran war, dass es in dem Moment, in dem die beiden es ausgesprochen hatten, auch gleich an die ganz große Glocke gehängt wurde.

Der Tagesprophet verbiss sich in dem Thema. Alle möglichen und unmöglichen Leute wurden befragt und Gerüchte machten die Runde. Es kam der Tag, an dem tatsächlich die Frage aufgeworfen wurde, seit wann die Nähe zwischen Hermine und Severus bestand. Jemand hatte sich erinnert, wie besorgt das Mädchen, dass sie damals noch gewesen war, die Genesung von Severus überwacht hatte.

Dem folgte der Tag, an dem Hermine in einigen Leserbriefen absolut diffamiert und als Betrügerin bezeichnet wurde. Mit blumigsten Worten wurde sie beschrieben, letztlich lief es in vielen Fällen auf das eine Wort hinaus. Hure.

Ihr war es weit mehr egal, als sie das jemals vermutet hätte. Sollten die paar Idioten denken, was sie wollten. Aus welcher Richtung die Worte kamen, war klar. Es waren die, die von Unmoral sprachen, die einige Jahre zuvor das Wort 'Schlammblut' äußerst inflationär gebraucht hatten.

Severus hatte niemals ein Interview gegeben, keiner Zeitung. Als aber am folgenden Samstag der Klitterer erschien und Hermine ihre Ausgabe per Eule erhielt, prangte auf der Titelseite ein Bild von Severus, spöttisch lächelnd.

'Unsinn muss kommentiert werden', lautete die Schlagzeile.

Auf Seite drei war ein Kommentar von Severus abgedruckt. Kein Interview, nicht einmal eine Stellungnahme zu der eigentlichen Geschichte.

'Mir wurde in meinem Leben schon einiges unterstellt. Der Vorwurf ein Kinderschänder zu sein, ist neu.

Wann sich was zwischen wem auch immer ergeben hat, geht keinen etwas an, solange es gegen kein Gesetz verstößt oder Dritte schädigt - beide Punkte können als erfüllt betrachtet werden.

Und wenn es in dieser lächerlichen Geschichte - bisher dachte ich, dass magische Britannien hätte sechs Jahre nach dem Krieg nach wie vor gänzlich andere Sorgen - nur um mich gehen würde, dann hätte ich genau aus diesem Grund weiter geschwiegen.

Es wird aber gerade an dem Ruf einer Person gesägt, die über jeden Zweifel erhaben sein sollte. Eine Person, die mehr Moral bewiesen hat, als die Schreiberlinge widerlicher Leserbriefe. Oder auch die Reporter des Tagespropheten.

Einmal ganz klar und für alle formuliert:

Mit Sicherheit hatte sie in dieser Zeit nicht Besseres zu tun, als sich einem Lehrer an den Hals zu werfen. Zumal sie das nicht nötig gehabt hätte.

Als Hermine Granger 16 war, brach ein Krieg aus. Als sie 16 war, setzte sie alles daran, ihren Freund, Harry Potter, zu unterstützen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Während sie und andere Weggefährten das taten, viele kaum älter oder sogar jünger als die beiden selbst, versteckten sich Erwachsene in ihren Häusern und verschlossen die Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen.

Ich bin mir sicher, die gleichen Personen wollen heute an einen Skandal glauben. Dieser existiert nicht. Aber es ist einfacher, sich auf Banalitäten zu konzentrieren, als auf wirkliche Probleme. Sie alle sollten sich fragen, wer ein Interesse daran haben könnte, eine Kriegsheldin mit Dreck zu bewerfen. Das dürfte eher die Frage unserer Zeit sein.

Severus Snape'

Hermine ließ die Zeitung mit einem Klos im Hals sinken. Severus saß neben ihr am Tisch in der großen Halle. Das anschwellende Gemurmel an den Tischen der Schüler ließ die Hexe ahnen, dass wohl mehrere Ausgaben des Klitterer nach Hogwarts geliefert worden waren.

"Severus-" flüsterte sie, doch er fiel ihr ins Wort. "Was immer du sagen willst, sag es nicht hier. Ich schwöre dir, einige der kleinen Bastarde können mit Sicherheit von den Lippen ablesen. Sie würden ihren Stabarm geben, um zu wissen, was als nächstes passiert. Um es an den Tagespropheten zu verkaufen."

Vermutlich war es so, denn der Schund fand hier seinen Ursprung.

Als sie aber in ihrem Quartier waren, gemeinsam, denn nun gab es keinen Grund mehr, sich tagsüber zu verstellen, fiel sie dem Mann in die Arme, der in so hohen Tönen von ihr geschrieben hatte. Sie begann tatsächlich zu heulen. Das war so rührend. So lieb.

"Eine Liebeserklärung an Hermine Granger", formulierte er aus, was in ihrem Kopf schrill um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Ja, er musste sie lieben.

Sie nickte und flüsterte leise: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Später sollte er ihr einmal sagen, dass er das schon lange so empfunden hatte. Eben tatsächlich seit seiner Zeit auf der Krankenstation. Nur deshalb war er auch aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht und als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Seine Stellungnahme im Klitterer führte allerdings noch zu etwas anderem, als zu Liebesschwüren. Von diesem Tag an war die Meinung von Severus Snape zu politischen Themen gefragt. Er war nicht mehr der zwielichtige Doppelspion, der mit viel Glück überlebt hatte. Er war der Mann, der gesellschaftliche Missstände unumwunden auf den Punkt gebracht hatte. Er war der, der einige Jahre später maßgeblich zu wirklichen Veränderungen in der Gesellschaft beitragen sollte. Und Hermine ging diesen Weg mit ihm gemeinsam.


End file.
